The Official Fanfiction University: Star Wars
by Fennity
Summary: Inspired by Camilla Sandman's OFUM. Star Wars writers are whisked away to a fanfic university in space for lessons taught by the characters themselves. TK-000, Team Hotass, the Wonder Twins, and tons of unauthorized Force usage... learning through pain!
1. Chapter I

**The Official Fanfiction University: Star Wars.**

By Miss Sketch.

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Inspired by Camilla Sandman's OFU of Middle-earth. Star Wars writers are whisked away to a fanfic university in space for lessons taught by the characters themselves. TK-000, Team Hotass, the Wonder Twins, and tons of unauthorized Force usage. Now casting authors for the summer term!

Author's Note: If you haven't read any of the Official Fanfiction University stories, well, what have you been doing on FF all this time? There are dozens of them, for a wide variety of fandoms. A couple of my personal favourites are Camilla Sandman's original "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth" and SirenoftheStorm's "Official Fanfiction University of the Caribbean". If you're interested in contributing an author to attend the university, please be sure to read my note at the end of this chapter. Read on!

* * *

**Chapter I.**

Rose could practically hear the first notes of the film's opening score as she excitedly turned on her laptop. In fact, she did hear them, from the CD player on her bedside table. She clicked open her word processing program and an empty document appeared on the screen, glowing like the blue ion engines of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. Rose knew exactly what the first line of her fanfiction had to be.

"_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"_

She had it all planned out: a young female Jedi miraculously survives Order 66 and swears vengeance on Anakin Skywalker and the Empire! Will she be able to bring herself to kill him when she finds him injured and helpless on Mustafar? Or does she take pity on the fallen Jedi and nurse him back to health, only to fall desperately in love with him afterwards? Rose figured that it would be the second option, as it promised some primo angst from both main characters, of course, but she hadn't quite decided how the Empire was going to get along without a Darth Vader yet. Sure, she could always give Kendalini Marie Nighthawke – she spent almost an hour coming up with the name alone – an incredibly tragic death scene and _then_ send Anakin back to the Emperor… but if that didn't work out, she could always fall back on those two all-important letters: AU.

The soft clicking of her laptop keys continued far into the night. Kendalini Marie had just discovered the massacre in the Jedi Temple when Rose had to pause for a giant yawn.

"… _and glistening tears filled Kendalini's deep amethyst eyes as she sensed the pain of her slain fellow Padawans. Their spirits floated as close to her as the thick wafts of smoke from the fires within the Temple. The tragic deaths vibrated through the Force with a power that made the furious Jedi ignite her pair of violet-bladed lightsabers with a heartbroken howl."_

"That's a good place to stop for tonight," Rose thought, saving the fic – There is No Peace, Only Passion – and closing her laptop. As she pulled on her pajamas, dreamy images of Kendalini finding the security recordings and sobbing in Obi-Wan's arms were already drifting into her imagination. She climbed into bed and reached over to switch off her reading lamp and CD player, abruptly cutting short the Imperial March. Only the standby light from her laptop glowed in the darkness, a tiny reminder of Kendalini's upcoming adventures.

Rose had barely begun to drift off when she heard the music. It was the Imperial March again, faint but growing louder. She sat up and fumbled with the dials of the CD player. She flicked the power switch.

"Stupid thing," she thought. "It's not even on."

… _It's not even on?_

The March swelled in volume and seemed to shake everything in Rose's small bedroom. She clutched at her blanket, both too frightened and too amazed to make a run for the door. A framed photograph clattered off the top of her bookshelf. Couldn't her parents hear all this noise?

After a few moments of chaos, the March came to an end. The room settled down, and for a second, Rose thought that she had just imagined the whole thing. That is, until she heard the voices. Two of them, muffled and impatient, one female and sharp, the other male and… mechanical? The voices were coming from the closet.

"Ah! What is this?" Rose heard the female voice say. "I know her room was supposed to be small, but this is ridiculous!"

There was a scuffling and a dull clank, followed by the male voice's cry of pain.

"Oww! What'd you go and do that for?"

"Point that blaster at me again and we'll find out whether your codpiece is as sturdy as your helmet."

"Sorry Captain, it was an accident! It's cramped in here…"

"Just get us out of here. You're the one with the gadget belt."

"Yes, ma'am…"

Rose clutched at her blanket even tighter as a flurry of sparks erupted at the corner of her closet door. The sparks traced around the door's outline and, with its hinges cut, it fell to the floor, edges smoking. Two tall figures stepped out.

Rose squinted in the dark. The first figure was, to her surprise, easily recognizable. He was an Imperial Stormtrooper, dressed head to toe in familiar black and white armor. He tripped awkwardly over the corner of the door and pushed it aside with his foot to strike a guarding pose, holding up what looked like a disconcertingly realistic blaster.

The second figure stepped out from behind him, coughing and waving a hand at the smoke from the sparks. It turned in Rose's direction and addressed her in the female voice.

"Well, are you going to turn a light on? Or must we do this in the dark?"

Rose came to her senses and reached for her reading lamp. The stormtrooper raised a gloved hand to his eyes in the sudden light, and the woman – Rose could see that she was a human woman, dressed in layered purple robes – strode confidently up to the bedside. She pulled out a metal clipboard from within her tunic and cleared her throat.

"Rose Greyson – you _are_ Rose Greyson, are you not?"

Rose nodded dumbly.

"That's fortunate. Rose Greyson, in accordance with Policy 18 of the Regulatory Conference for Inter-Universe Literary Invention and Exchange, you are being served notice to henceforth cease creation of any and all unauthorized actions and entities that would otherwise be governed by the laws of the galaxy far, far away. This policy requires me to confiscate any and all such actions and entities, as well as other enabling materials." The woman stuck the clipboard back into her robe and turned to the stormtrooper. "You may proceed."

He tucked the blaster back into its holster and went to Rose's desk. He had a look over of her laptop and opened it.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, throwing off her blanket and standing up. "You can't mess with that!"

The tall woman put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah, I just told you… we can."

"Wh-what? I didn't understand a word of that! What's Policy 8 of the whatever conference?"

The woman looked down at Rose with a mix of frustration and amusement.

"Policy _18 _of the- "

But Rose cut her off.

"No. You know what? No. I'm dreaming. You're not real. It's not possible." She said, pinching her arms. "Any second now I'll wake up and you'll disappear." She sat back down on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut, still pinching. The robed woman sighed again.

"On the contrary, I can assure you that we _are _real. But as soon as we get what we came for, we _will_…"

"A-HA!"

Rose hadn't noticed that the stormtrooper had been reading from her laptop. He motioned for the tall woman to come see what he had found.

"I think this is it, Captain. You were right, too, this looks like a Class 4 offense…"

The woman, the Captain, joined the trooper to scan the laptop screen. She frowned.

"Sweet mother of Mandalore…"

They shot a quick glance at Rose, then turned back to the screen.

"I don't think the Sith Lords would sanction such a use of their code, Captain…"

"_Kendalini_? Is she a girl or a _pasta_?"

Rose felt rather ignored, and by her own dream to boot. She stood up and took a cautious step toward her desk.

"Alright," she said. "If I have to play along until I wake up, will you at least tell me who the _hell _you are?"

The woman sighed, but complied.

"Very well. I am Captain Miss, Headmistress of the Galactic O.F.U. This is TK-582, my escort for this particular mission. And, like I said before, you are not dreaming. We are here because of – " She gestured at the laptop. " – this."

"My fanfiction? What's that got to do with anything?"

Captain Miss cut no corners.

"To put it simply, your fanfiction is so terrible, it has been declared a crime."

"A Class 4." Added TK-582. "Which means that this device, and all the fanfiction on it, is now property of the G.O.F.U., and will be destroyed as soon as we return it to headquarters."

"In addition," Captain Miss continued. "You will be barred from writing any fanfiction in the future, under threat of either a term served in the mines of Kessel or a fine of at least three million Republic credits, or the equivalent amount in your native currency."

It took Rose a few moments to process this information.

"So…" she started slowly. "I'm really not dreaming?"

In response, Captain Miss quickly took her metal clipboard out again and tossed it at Rose. She wasn't fast enough to catch it, and it glanced off her forearm, leaving a bright red welt. The stinging pain was real.

"And you're seriously going to take my computer?"

TK-582 closed the screen and tucked the laptop under his arm.

"And I can never write fanfiction again?"

"Never." Captain Miss said solemnly.

"But…" Rose's voice was suddenly emotional. "I love my fanfics! They're not as bad as you say, really! I… I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't write any more…" Her shoulders slumped. Captain Miss and TK-582 exchanged a glance.

"Well," Captain Miss said, taking the laptop from the stormtrooper and weighing it in her hands. "There is one thing you can do."

Rose brightened.

"What is it? Anything! I mean it!"

"G.O.F.U."

Rose made a disgusted face.

"You don't have to be a total bitch about it. I already feel bad enough…"

"No, no… argh… it's _the_ G.O.F.U. The Galactic Official Fanfiction University. Spend a full year at our school and we'll take care of your abominable fanfiction skills with a full curriculum designed to change the very way you write in this fandom forever. We'll even grant you a Regulation Conference-approved author's license. But this is not a choice to make lightly. Your courses will be difficult, very hands-on, and sometimes dangerous. I daresay – "

"I'll do it." Rose interrupted.

"Impulsive." TK-582 observed. "I can think of an instructor or two who would highly approve of that."

"Nevertheless, you have until morning to make your decision. You have all the necessary paperwork." She motioned to the clipboard lying on the floor. "Just fill it all out, and we'll do the rest."

Rose picked up the clipboard. There were a dozen different forms in the clip.

Captain Miss and TK-582 shuffled around the closet door, still lying forgotten on the carpet. The TK looked as sheepish as was possible with the fixed expression of his helmet.

"Right, then," he said, picking the door up and trying to wedge it back into place. "You, err, you can just bill the University for this…" He held it aside so Captain Miss could step back into the closet.

"Hey, wait!" Rose called out. "What about my laptop? Don't destroy it, please!"

Captain Miss considered the computer in her hands.

"I'll be holding on to this for now. Oh, you'll get it back – _if _ you can successfully earn that author's license."

TK-582 followed Captain Miss, awkwardly arranging the door in its proper place.

"Seriously, though, Captain." Rose heard him say. "Maybe it's time to change the name…"

"Unless you want to be TK-36 double-Ds, I suggest you…"

But after that, Rose heard no more. Captain Miss and the TK had vanished.

She grabbed a pen from her desk and got back into bed to have a look at her paperwork. The first few sections were harmless enough; name, age, dietary restrictions, and the like. Then the questions started to get weird.

"Fear of tentacles: yes/no? Force-oriented affiliation: Jedi/Sith? What kind of place _is_ this?" She thought as she filled out the questionnaires. She checked and double-checked the forms as she finished them.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Rose finally completed the last of the paperwork. She clipped everything neatly back onto the clipboard and set it on her bedtable. Her eyelids were heavy, and she turned off the reading lamp one last time.

The last thing Rose remembered before falling asleep was her resolute determination to get that fanfic license and rescue her precious laptop – well, that and a persistent doubt about what on Earth – or off it – she had really gotten herself into.

* * *

The note at the end of the chapter:

To really continue this story, I need (point) YOU! If you would like to submit yourself to be a student, please read the application in the next chapter. I will accept 5 or 6 of the submissions to attend the G.O.F.U with Rose. Please note: this whole fic is based on the premise that these characters are crappy writers, but there will be no overly cruel mockery, just good-natured fun and critique. Read a few of the other OFU fics out there to get an idea of how it works. I'll be able to write another chapter, maybe two, without the other students, but after that I will need your applications to continue. So go ahead - submit away!


	2. Chapter II

**The Official Fanfiction University: Star Wars.**

By Miss Sketch.

Rating: PG-13.

Summary: Inspired by Camilla Sandman's OFU of Middle-earth. Star Wars writers are whisked away to a fanfic university in space for lessons taught by the characters themselves. TK-000, Team Hotass, the Wonder Twins, and tons of unauthorized Force usage. Now casting authors for the summer term!

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry about the delay before this next chapter. My laptop committed a rather dramatic and unnecessary suicide just after I posted the last chapter, but now I've got computering back and I can stop hand-writing my updates, thank goodness. Thank you for your patience, and all your lovely reviews. I've cast 4 other students so far from the applications I have received, and am looking for one or two more, so if this sounds like fun to you, please refer to the chapter directly previous to this one and follow the directions to apply as a GOFU student. Alright then, enough waffling – on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter II.**

Rose slept like a rock for what was left of the night, but morning, as it is prone to do, came far too early.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

The alarm clock on the bedside table seemed both urgent and faraway, like an airplane coming in for landing. Rose groaned and clumsily rubbed her eyes. She felt like her body didn't know how to wake up, like she had been very deeply asleep for a long time. Although she didn't fully register it, something in Rose's sleepy mind was uneasy: _there's no alarm set on the weekends…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Nnnh…" Rose grunted, turning her face into the crook of one arm. With the other, she swung out at her bedtable for the clock. She flapped her hand this way and that, with all the coordination of the living dead. There was nothing but empty space in all directions.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oh, what the fresh hell…" Rose stretched out as far as she could towards what she was sure to be her alarm clock, and swung her hand down hard.

BANG.

Rose's eyes flew open at the sudden burst of pain through her wrist. She gasped in surprise and pulled her hand to her chest quickly, wincing as it began to throb and bruise.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Blinking through her sleep-blurred eyes, Rose saw the concerned face of a girl floating in front of her. She blinked again, confused, but nodded, and gingerly pushed herself up to sit on her bed.

Only, it wasn't her bed. It was a thin pallet laid on top of a metal bunk recessed into a metal-plated wall. Instead of her bedtable, Rose had slammed her hand into the top step of a short ladder leading up to her bunk. The air was cold and metallic, and full of the white noise of an engine-like humming. She peeked over the edge and saw that the floating head was attached to a short, plump body, just tall enough to see over the edge of the upper platform.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." Rose replied, rubbing her wrist. The shrill beeping had, mercifully, stopped. As her eyes began to focus, she glanced around the room. It was not her own. Her bunk was one of about a half-dozen, each set in pairs into the dull silver metal walls of a small chamber, with stepladders for the upper beds. A couple of drowsy-looking girls leaned out of the beds opposite her, and three others were sitting on the floor, chatting and nibbling on what appeared to be beef jerky.

Suddenly, Rose remembered the details of that night's dream.

"Ohmygosh…" She said, to no one in particular. "It was _real?_"

"They came to your house too, huh?" The short girl asked as Rose eased herself off the pallet and climbed carefully down the stepladder. "You filled out the admission forms?"

"I… yeah. Where are we?"

The girl was about to answer when the shrill BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP started up again. A panel on a nearby wall slid open with a sudden whoosh and made all the girls jump, but it was Captain Miss, still draped in her purple robes, who appeared in the doorway. The room started to vibrate and the girls who were sitting on the floor all stood up quickly, huddling together.

"Ladies," said Captain Miss, bracing herself against the doorway as the room lurched sharply. "You're going to have to get back in your bunks for a few minutes. We're flying through some unexpected debris at the moment, and since none of you have your space legs yet, I can't have you flopping about the cabin at every little bump." There was a dull crash from somewhere above the room. The girls, all still dressed in their various sleepwear, scurried quickly back to their bunks. Rose could feel her heart beating in her temples. There was something familiar about the situation, but she couldn't quite…

"Rose!" Captain Miss barked. "To your bunk, please!" Rose startled and clambered back up the ladder, the metal cold on her bare feet.

Captain Miss turned to leave, but paused and looked back to the worried girls with a smile.

"We will be arriving at the University quite on schedule." She motioned to the far walls of the bunks. "Pop open your window screens if you want a look at it." Then she pressed something at the doorway and the panel slid shut again.

Immediately the girls crawled across their beds and there was the clatter of the window screens being simultaneously pulled down. Rose fumbled with the latch, finally giving it a frustrated yank. It popped open and the heartbeat sound in her head grew louder with utter disbelief at the scene outside the window.

Rose was almost sick with excitement as her eyes took in the magnificent spread of thousands of stars, brilliant against the black emptiness of space. In the near distance, she spotted a planet, which she guessed must be their destination, and as the small shuttle approached, Rose could detect on its surface the subtle glitter of the city she knew covered the entire planet.

"Coruscant…" she whispered to herself. "You guys, look! It's Coruscant!"

Everyone pressed their faces to the windows, eager to catch a glimpse of the planet they had – so far – only read and written about. They barely noticed the jerky movements of the shuttle, they were so excited. For a few minutes, the small room was silent, as the girls watched incredulously as Coruscant grew larger and larger in their windows. Rose could make out the tiny flashes of other ships passing, coming to visit the bustling city-planet, practically the centre of galactic civilization.

The wall panel whooshed open again and Captain Miss came striding into the room, her arms full with a stack of what seemed to be grey canvas. She cleared her throat and the girls reluctantly pulled themselves away from the windows to peer out of their bunks.

"It's alright, you can come back out now." The Captain said. "We've passed the debris and will be arriving at the University shortly."

"Is that Coruscant?" The short girl asked, with a slight squeak of sheer happiness in her voice. "Is the University on Coruscant?"

"Yes and no." Captain Miss answered. "The Galactic Official Fanfiction University is a large space station located in Coruscant's upper atmosphere. We used to have a very nice facility down in the city, but were forced to relocate after a particularly… _enthusiastic _year of students nearly brought the Senate down around their ears." She gave the girls a hard stare, which clearly indicated that this was not the sort of enthusiasm she expected to have to deal with again.

"I remember that!" Came a voice from behind the Captain. TK-582 entered, carrying a shabby metal box. "Best kegger this sector's ever seen. Who knows where they got all that Iridonian darkwater draft, but bless…" He was cut off sharply as the Captain's heeled boot came down firmly on his toe. "I, uh, I mean, we'll have none of those shenanigans this year, right troops? The Captain runs a tight ship, and her security team is, like, the twelfth best on the whole planet."

Rose thought that if the TK's mask could have winked, it would've.

"_Anyway_, we will be docking in the next fifteen minutes or so." Captain Miss continued. "These are your uniforms, and TK-582 has your boots and belts." She set the pile of fabric down and shook out one of the uniforms. It was a dark grey jumpsuit with a zipper up the front, and multiple pockets scattered across the legs and chest. TK-582 upended the box and out fell several pairs of sturdy-looking black boots, as well as some plain-looking leather belts, some with small cases attached.

Rose looked dismally at the jumpsuit, and noticed that the other girls seemed disappointed as well. Captain Miss sighed.

"Why do we have to wear those old things? You practically kidnapped us last night, you didn't, I dunno, zap along some of our clothes for us?" A girl with long, dark hair asked. Captain Miss raised her eyebrows and gave a little snort. She tossed the jumpsuit to the girl, who caught it and held it warily at arms' length.

"Well, can anyone answer Arianna's question? Why must we wear the grey uniforms?" The Captain asked of the small group, amused.

"Because you say so?"

"Because we're so frightfully clever?"

"Because we're the doomed prisoners of a bunch of Federation sadist academics who take pleasure in tormenting us for our shitty fanfic?"

Captain Miss clapped her hands at the last one.

"Excellent, Marianne! You are precisely correct, although Ziggy is too – 'because I say so' is a very good reason to do things around here, as you'll probably find out." She picked another jumpsuit off the pile and tossed it to Marianne, a tall girl with very short blonde hair and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Marianne caught the garment with a scowl. "They are also fire-resistant." One to Ziggy, the short girl to whom Rose had spoken earlier. "And they are not neon orange, which is what the Class Five offenders wear, so shut your traps and be grateful you don't have to wander around naked – or in whatever that particular garment happens to be, Marianne."

Marianne had to drop her blanket to catch the jumpsuit, revealing that she apparently liked to sleep in skimpy black teddies.

"So, go ahead and get dressed, get to know each other, and try not to break anything in the first minute of landing." Captain Miss sniffed. "Except for you two." She motioned to a pair of girls at the back of the group. "You're coming with me." They shuffled quietly to the front of the cabin and Rose thought she caught a glimpse of neon orange in a fold of the Captain's robes.

Captain Miss and TK-582 turned for the door.

"I'll be back soon to help you off the shuttle and show you to the Grand Hall." TK-582 said. Rose guessed that they were all looking at him like they had no idea what to do.

"Don't worry." He said. "The GOFU's been taking students for decades and no one's… er… _completely_ died yet. You'll be well taken care of. Hey, maybe I'll even be assigned to your floor guard." He gave them a thumbs-up and left them to pull on their prisoner suits.

Rose picked up one of the remaining jumpsuits. It was very grey, and very plain, and didn't look all that comfortable, but she zipped it on over her pajamas anyway.

"At least we still have our pajamas to be comfortable in." A tiny girl with thick glasses said. The arms and legs of her jumpsuit flapped loose, too long for her. "Er, except for Marianne, I guess."

"Maybe not, Liz." Marianne said. "But I'd like to see your ass try to seduce someone wearing boxer shorts and a Tweety shirt." She draped her jumpsuit over her shoulder and posed in her black lingerie. "If we're going to Coruscant, I'll be making a couple field trips."

Rose let out a snort.

"Seducing? This is a school, who are you going to seduce? TK-582?" The girls giggled.

"Emperor Palpatine." She shot back, making them all laugh even harder.

"I hope we get to go to the Jedi Temple." The long-haired girl, Arianna, said. She had a look in her eye like she meant to get her hands on a knight or two.

Rose waved her hand in front of Arianna's eyes in a mock mind trick.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are desperately in love with me." She said to Ariana, who suddenly glazed over her eyes and stared lovingly at Rose.

"I am… desperately… in love… with you…" She said, lowering her voice and trying to mimic Kenobi's accent. This threw the girls into another fit of giggles.

"I guess we'd better get dressed." Liz said, pulling her light brown hair into a short ponytail. "TK-582 will be back soon and I want to get off this stupid shuttle. I'm freezing."

"Me too." Ariana said, pulling her uniform on over her pajamas. "Where do you think he's going to take us?"

"Well, we have to live somewhere. I bet there's dormitories." Ziggy answered. "I hope they're furnished. We have, literally, nothing but the clothes on our backs."

"Ugh, I feel disgusting." Marianne complained. "I have to brush my teeth or I'm going to murder someone with my breath – intentionally."

The girls finished pulling on their uniforms and turned to the pile of boots and belts. Both items were worn, but clean and sturdy, and the girls soon looked like a proper squad of Class Four ingrates. Rose rushed back to her bunk to look out the window again.

"We must be getting close to the University now." She said. Instead of stars and black space, she now saw only the misty expanse of Coruscant's upper atmosphere. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of part of a large space station, angular and dark against the orange sky.

"Looks like Captain Miss timed this right." Said Liz, who was also looking out her window. "The sun's rising just now."

The girls once again crowded to their windows to watch as the shuttle flew towards the University station. It wasn't an immense space station, certainly not as large as the Death Star. Maybe as big as a Star Destroyer, Rose thought. Maybe bigger. A shiny sign reflected the sunlight off the side of the ship - GALACTIC OFFICIAL FANFICTION UNIVERSITY spelled out in blue-lit letters. A faint glow came from a rectangular port in its side, and Rose saw another tiny ship zip into the opening.

"Look, there's the dock." She said. "Everybody ready for school?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Ziggy replied. "I wonder what they're going to teach us here, anyway?"

"Fanfiction, I guess. Writing and stuff. I just hope it's interesting. We will be here for a whole school year." Rose rolled back off her bed. There was a clanking and a hiss of steam from somewhere outside.

"Guess we're docking." Ariana said. She rubbed her arms through her jumpsuit. "I hope it's warmer in there than it is here."

The wall panel whooshed open a third time and in stepped TK-582.

"All dressed? Good. I'll be taking you straight to the Grand Hall for commencement, and you'll receive further instructions there. Follow me, please."

The girls looked at each other with a mix of apprehension and determination. Ziggy nodded to the TK and he beckoned for them to follow. Through the panel, Rose followed him and the other girls through a short hallway and then down a stepladder off the shuttle. They found themselves in the main hangar of the University, a tall open space full of tiny shuttles like the one they just left. Students darted past in their own small groups, some in grey jumpsuits like Rose's, others in blue, yellow, and a few in the dreaded neon orange.

TK-582 motioned for the girls to keep up.

"You're just going out of the hangar there to the left, then up to the visitors' deck, then up again to the main deck, then down to the Grand Hall. Follow the rest of the students. The Grand Hall should be set up so you can sit by color."

"What? You're not coming with us?" Liz cried. Rose agreed. Not two minutes on board and their TK was already abandoning them?

But TK-582 just waved and shooed them along, falling back into the bustle of the hangar. A few second later, they couldn't pick him out from the other stormtroopers patrolling the landing deck.

"Well, we might as well just go. Visitors' deck, main deck, Grand Hall, right?" Ziggy said. The other girls nodded.

"Ohmygosh, guys." Rose said, lowering her voice. "We're gonna have to stick together. I don't think this is any old University."

She pointed up toward the main exit, where TK-582 had told them to go. A large banner hung there above it. The girls gasped.

_**THE GOFU WELCOMES THE NEWEST CLASS.**_

_**GALACTIC OFFICIAL FANFICTION UNIVERSITY.**_

_**LEARNING THROUGH PAIN.**_

_**

* * *

**_Author's Note (again): Well, that's certainly ominous! I hope the four lovely ladies who submitted these characters will recognize them, lol_**. **_Plus, just for fun - whoever can call the literary reference in this chapter gets a cameo in the next! Comment if you spot it! :D_**  
**_


End file.
